princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Jest Cross Ersatz
"O miserum, qui non putas me. Quod possum ex hoc corpore et accommodatum" ' ~ Jest Testing his new Morphing form! The Jest Cross Model 7891 Jest Cross Ersatz '冗談ダミーのグリーンのマシン is basically a Monster who was created as a practice dummy shaped in a plush-like slime form however these models were Obsolete and he was the only remaining experiment left in this world. He had no Sexual Preference, Blood or even a native body as well as martial Arts form. It is a Innocent Creature that no human could ever defeat! He was a calm model and unlike his other previous descendent he can talk however the words he communicate with is already a dead language. So it's difficult to let people understand what this Experimental Mammal say at times! This Monster weighs very light and unlike other animals he can contact humans more than any creature on this Planet earth! The Imitation of other fighters, The Status Quotes Unlike other warriors he attend to adapt what other fighters are used to. He has eyes that are set like a PC Webcam and his body set movements of it. The Jest Cross decided to enter the tournament of fighters in the Rising Sphere Coliseum because This monster thinks he may become human once he defeated the Evil Villain. However his team status is going towards the Team Violet! Thus, This cool Alien-like Creature have a good chance of winning and uses the remaining power and hopes to become a Human Being rather than a Grotesque and a nasty monster that he is! He has no interest in Mr. Braunland because he was experimented by his Laboratory. being the first Clone and a monster who is mistreated with abuse, agony, and torture. He was not like Dark Koblin, he refused to Invade any Kingdom and escaped and self-trained with videos he found in a broken Hologram Tablet! Appearances This character usually speaks some calls Latin. It is known because this monster couldn't learn English so he is used to speaking Latin. This character is sort of dull and could master 15 warriors moves. He doesn't have a set or original moves. Thus this character is kind of limited when it comes to special moves. He only has 4 known in this rising Sphere. Although He looks like a Slime mixed with a bear in a human-like body with scaly legs and feathery arms! Trivia * Jest Cross has only 4 original moves because he was a imitator character! * He is the only character that has the least moves in the Game * He is the second most silent character first being Zakurono! * A dummy who is actually a monster, this has happened because of over-training even though this thing can speak Latin. It needs to be free! * His physical appearance isn't really much of a fighter, but he changes stances and fighting style of characters but he has no fighter transformation, which is why mimicry is his art! * Despite his physical appearance his age is really unbelievable! * He could imitate 15 characters because The boss moves can't be copied well enough! * He speaks Latin although in the game or the animated series there will be English Subtitles for accurate translations! * He is not a DLC however but for a Sub-boss he belongs to the Violet team, Which means Jest is fighting for Good, instead of Evil! * Unlike Zikyu, Mira, & Kyra he is slow on speed, however he can adapt by imitation for each battle which enables his offensive side. * Each lost round he makes a unique sounds summing by 5 different sounds total! * He is shaped like a Male human even though some parts of his body looks really green and some are cyborg like. People often say he's the second BetaFury. However this has not been confirmed yet completely! * His only language of communication happens to be ancient Latin * Unlike Human Counterparts, This Being has only 1 blood type however it is not in the Human Blood system. In fact he has one of the rarest blood types on earth. RH Negative, also known as the AB - blood type. * He has 3 victory poses that are original it's possible to see the others ones being imitated by other fighters * The Only Character that doesn't copy the physical features of the fighters but their moves and stances are copied as well as their finishing K.O's! Category:Team Violet Category:Subbosses Category:Heros Category:Protagonist __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__